fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Saber)/@comment-27718445-20180909055916
Bonds's translation : ' '''Default ': A strong knight who makes full use of the two demonic spears, the second sword of the devil sword. Fairy King and the god of love and the beautiful boy who was raised by Sea God Mananan. Knight of the Fiona Knights, who is the leader of Finn, he said that he played a great part in the joint fight between Fairy King Avata and the Order. In this occasion it came into the world with the spirit of Saber. This is to make him good at not only the spear but also the sword --- In this spiritual group, the aspect as 'myth and legendary hero' is emphasized, and the treasure which is the hand of God Because it owns more than one, the cost / difficulty level for summoning is higher than at the time of Lancer. '''Bond 2 : A virtuous spirit with virtue and loyalty to Tadayoshi. Basically it is the same person as Lancer time, but he is summoned as Saber, he is particularly conscious of being a 'knight'. Enjoys fighting against the enemy, not cheating oneself who is seeking. Also, whether self-conscious or unaware, self-affirmation is slightly stronger than at the time of Lancer. Spirit base performance is higher than when Lancer, but on the other hand, the difficulty level of summoning is rising. No matter how good the skill of a summoner is, it will not be established as a spiritual group unless specific conditions are met, and it will also cause fogging and fogging. Bond 3 : 'Prana burst (leap): A Dilmud raised by the gods gains superhuman jumping power. When he was present as Saber, he owns this skill instead of agility parameter being lower than when Lancer. Explosively increase maneuverability by releasing magical power, raising overall attack power. ○ Honor of Fiona Knight: B. Diarmuid's rare preparation. The form of spirituality as the first knight. '''Bond 4 : ''Waves of anger' rank: B type: interpersonal treasure range: 1 to 20 maximum capture: 1 person Mora Ruta. If you mention the most powerful of the many weapons manipulated by Diarmuid, you can treat this terrible devil sword. One blow killer, first shot victory. The released magical sword gives Diarmuid a definite victory and brings defeat and death to the adversary. 'Bond 5 : '''Magical sword Mora Ruta like manipulating destiny was awarded by the sea in Celt and the god mannan of the opposite world. Mananan is the divinity that gave treasure furniture Flag rack etc to the sun god Ru and it owned and provided many treasures. When the real name is released, it carries out a falling attack which makes use of the super leap which goes beyond human senses manifested by the current world in the class of Saver. At this time, Mora Ruta resembles the 'legs of Mananan God' which is told in the legend, it becomes three blades and shreds enemies. '''Extra : ' According to anecdotes, Diarmuid who goes to an adventure truly living and dead brings a magical sword Mora Ruta and a magical spear gay Jarugu, and when judging that danger is small, it is a devil sword Vega · Ruta and a demonic spear gay · He said that he had a bow. --- When Diarmuid died, the equipment he was wearing was the latter. If you are in the mountain with the former equipment, the wild boar is overthrown and the strongest knight of the Fiona knight may have lived life. 'PS : ' '''as a lot of enter from you would have it point out, some of these sentences make no sense. Unfortunately, my English is rather medium - I am French - therefore I leave it to the persons that speaks English better than me to transform these comprehensible and legible sentences. To grieve to devote itself more of work that you already have it (-_-;).